My Sky Blue Eyes!
by CuteEmoBoi
Summary: Sora and Riku Are very flirty friends who end up liking each other. Roxas and Axel go out to a very romantic dinner so that Axel can ask roxas if he will...


My Sky Blue Eyes!

"Sora…Sora, wake up!" A boy with long silver hair and green eyes sat on top of him. "Come on! Don't make me have to do something I know you wouldn't want me to." The boy said getting off of Sora. He quickly tugged the blanket off, Sora didn't even be. "Ugh, this is getting old Sora." The boy said getting back on top of him. He got close to Sora's face; he stuck his tongue out and licked his cheek.

"W-What?" Sora's blue eyes opened and everything was blurry. Sora shoved the boy off of him and whipped the slobber off of his face. Everything came into vision. "Riku, sometimes you are so nasty…" Sora sat up and looked at Riku sitting on the ground where he pushed him.

"Well, you know when you don't listen it bugs me." Riku chuckled, and Sora helped him to his feet. Sora got up and ran in the bathroom. Riku sat on his bed and waited for Sora to come back.

In the bathroom, Sora brushed his teeth and rushed out. Sora sat down next to Riku on the bed. He wasn't wearing anything except for boxers, because that's how he usually sleeps. They both fell back on the bed, Riku twirled one of Sora's blonde spikes. "What are we gonna do today?" Sora asked yawning. "We can go out for a walk on the beach at Destiny Islands, if you want." Riku said giggling; he loves it when Sora yawns.

"Sounds fun, ill get changed and see you out there, I would let you stay, but if my mom saw you here while I'm changing, she'll freak." A smile spread across Sora's face as he looked into Riku's eyes.

"Fine, I'll see you there, don't be late!" Riku said moving close to Sora's lips. He moved his hand up to Sora's face and moved closer and closer, he had gotten so close their lips touched. Sora moved in and they both kissed each other. Roxas walked in on the two boys kissing.

He coughed and the boys looked up at him. "Moms home Sora!" Sora's eyes opened wide. "By the way, why were you two kissing?" Roxas looked at Riku still lying on the bed. Sora got up and looked out the window. Sora's cheeks turn red, "You have to go!" Sora said shoving him towards the window.

"You expect me to jump out of your window, without even talking this through?" Riku said grabbing Sora's arm. "I'm sorry I kissed you!" Riku said opening the window and grabbing onto a ladder that was built on to the house. It crept under Sora's window.

"What's going on?" Roxas said turning Sora to look at him. "Sora, did you like it when Riku kissed you?" Roxas said gazing into his blue eyes. The wind gave Sora goose bumps as it hit his arm. Roxas didn't get a response so he just turned and headed for the door.

"Yes, I did!" Sora said not moving, nor blinking. "In fact, I loved it!" Sora said turning around and looking out his window to see Riku walking to Destiny Islands. "Is he going to the beach still, or does he not want to since I scared him when he kissed me?" Sora thought to himself. He could still feel the warmth of Riku's lips on his. "Tell mom I'm going to Destiny Islands, Roxas!" Sora said putting one leg out the window.

"Why can't you tell her?" Roxas said not moving. "Because I don't want to have to explain anything to mom, please Roxas!" Sora said getting his other leg out of the window. "Fine, but I'm not happy bout it!" Roxas said smiling at Sora. Sora closed the window and got down to the bottom of the stairs and ran towards Destiny Islands.

Roxas ran down stairs to help his mother put up the groceries and to tell her that Sora left to Destiny Islands. "Umm, M-Mom," Roxas tried to say, "S-Sora left to Destiny Islands." Roxas muttered and took some pastries out of a bag and put them in the refrigerator.

"Okay, that's fine did you see something you shouldn't of?" His mother said raising an eye brow at him. "N-No, why would you say that?" Roxas said looking for something else to put up. "Because, you're stuttering and you never do that unless you saw something and you're nervous about it." His mom sat down and watched Roxas look on the ground for some groceries when they were already put up. She gave out a little chuckle.

"Okay, look mom, you have two gay sons!" Roxas spit out and shocked himself that he said that. "I know…" His mom said looking at him and she stopped smiling and a quick silence fell over the room. "You know, but how?" Roxas said pulling out a chair next to his mother. The front door swung open, "Hey babe, sorry I didn't call, but I need some where to stay for the night, can you ask you're mom if it's okay?" Axel popped in through the door and didn't notice his mother sitting right next to the door. "Its fine Axel" Roxas's mother said quickly looking over at Roxas. Axel stopped where he stood and looked over at the mother sitting there tapping her foot. "That's how I knew about you!" Roxas's mother said giving out a little smile.

"Oh and can you tell Sora, next time he makes boys jump out of a window, make them either run faster or hide. Thank you!" The mother said laughing. "You aren't mad?" Roxas said looking down. Axel walked over and grabbed Roxas's hand. "I could never be mad at you that's the way you are, every ones different." The mom smiled then gave him a tight hug. "Mom, we have company." Roxas said laughing and looking over at Axel. "Sooo, how long have you two been seeing each other?" She said being a little nosey.

Sora made it to the beach in Destiny Islands, but it was empty except for water crawling over the ground. "Where are you" Sora thought to himself. He sat on the sand. A tear crawled down his cheek and fell to the ground. Sora looked down at the wet drop on the sand where the tear had fallen; in front was a black boot. Sora looked up at a boy standing there; he couldn't really see who it was, because of the sin hitting his eyes. "Riku? Is that you?" Sora said to whoever was standing in front of him.

"Riku…No its Tidus." Tidus sat down next to Sora. Sora quickly whipped the tear off his cheek. "Something happen with you and Riku?" Tidus said looking at the tides from the water crash in. "NO, maybe, why do you care?" Sora looked over at Tidus. "Well, Riku was here a few minutes before you got here, he told me he kissed you and you pushed him out the window." Tidus laughed and looked over at Sora, who didn't find that funny. Sora stood up. "I have to go Tidus, ill talk to you later." Sora said helping Tidus to his feet. Tidus reached over and gave Sora a hug. "Okay, talk to yah later."

Sora ran home and no one was in the living room. He heard his mother call out from her bedroom. "You have…" Sora just blew off the rest of what she said and ran up stairs. He opened the door to his room and walked in. "Sora, I need to talk to you about what happened earlier." Riku said sitting on his bed. Sora tried to say something instead he just opened his mouth and said something that made no sense, "Cookies drive dogs." Riku laughed and tilted his head. "Umm, whatever, look I kissed you because I have a huge crush on you. You might not feel the same way about me, but at least now you know. I've had a crush on you since I met you Sora." Riku got up and walked past him. Sora tried to say something.

"What is it Sora?" Riku said and waited a few seconds then turned and left his room. Sora looked down and tried to think of something to say. Sora walked out of his room and grabbed Riku's arm. Riku turned around and Sora pulled him close and kissed him on the lips. They sat there and kissed for a couple minutes.

"So, Roxas…" Axel said laying his head in Roxas's lap. "Do you think we will be together forever?" Roxas looked down at him. "I guess, I really hope so, I love being around you, you make me smile." Roxas said smiling down at him. "Hey, I want to bring you out to eat some where." Axel said looking up at Roxas. Roxas shook his head and they both walked out to the car. Axel put a bandanna over Roxas's eyes to where he couldn't see where he was. They both got in the car and Axel drove him off to a restaurant.

"Close your eyes while I take the bandanna off." Axel said as he slid over and slipped off the bandanna. Roxas covered his eyes with his palms like a little child. Axel smiled and thought how cute he was. Axel walked him in front of the restaurant, and whispered to him, "Okay, you can open you're eyes." Roxas slowly pulled his hands down to see 'The London Resort', it was the most famous and most expensive place to go and eat. Roxas's jaw dropped in the sight of the restaurant. "But how…Oh my god, I love you sweetie!" Roxas said turning around to look into Axel's green eyes. He moved in and kissed him. "We will be staying over night, well only if you want." Roxas shook his head quickly and looked back up at the place.

"You have to pay a ton to even park, how did you get the money?" Roxas said leaning toward the glass table. "Why does it matter, at least you are here!" Axel said in a very mid tone voice. A man in a suit walked over and asked what they wanted to drink. "Ill have a wine." The man looked over at Roxas looking around at the place. "Uh hum, What would you like sir?" "Umm, he'll have the same. Thank you!" Axel said to the waiter. "So what's our room number, until the waiter comes back. "We have room number…" Axel slipped the card out of his pocket. "322" Axel said looking back into Roxas's eyes. "Great, wait, I have to call my mom and tell her." Roxas said getting up and heading towards the bathroom. Axel looked around the room at all of the couples enjoying their night. "I hope he says yes!" He said to him self, and let out a sigh.

Riku lies down on Sora's bed and closes his eyes. Sora walks in and closes his door. The lock to the door snapped. Sora slips off his shirt and sits on top of Riku. He got down and started making out with him. Sora slipped his hand under Riku's shirt and rubbed his belly. Sora kissed his neck. Riku looked up at the ceiling. Sora slipped off Riku's shirt and unzipped his pants.

"Umm, sorry bout that, my mom said it was okay." Roxas said slipping back into his chair. The waiter came back this time, he had two wine glasses. He sat one in front of Axel, then turned and slowly put one in front of Roxas. Roxas lifted his cup and took a drink. He looked into the glass and saw something silver. He took the cup away from his mouth a looked into the glass. He reached in and pulled out a little silver ring. Axel walked over and got on his knee. "Roxas, will you marry me?" Axel looked up into Roxas's deep blue eyes. Roxas looked down at him and tried to say, "I-I" Roxas looked up and fell over. His eyes closed. Everything became dark.

The front door swung open, the mother cried for help. Two men holding guns held it to her head and told her not to move. Sora stopped and looked back. One of the men stepped away from the mother and started up the stairs. Sora stood up and got near the door. The man walked near the door with light under it. He put his ear next to the door. Sora leaned in close to see if he could hear anything. The two guys were on both sides of the door. Riku looked over at Sora, then stood up and got next to the door to. "Some ones there!" Sora whispered very lightly. The man didn't hear anything, but still didn't leave. Sora's cell phone rang loudly, Sora ran over and grabbed his phone. It was Axel calling. No one ran in bursting through the door. In stead a sound of a gun burst echoed through the house. Sora dropped his phone and ran down stairs, to see his mother lying on the ground with blood around where she lye. "Oh my god!" Sora fell to the ground and stopped breathing. Riku ram down stairs and tried to make Sora breath again.

"Are you awake, sweetie?" Axel said as Roxas's eyes opened. He smiled waking up to Axel. "Yes. I do!" Roxas said laying his head back and going back to sleep. Axel smiled and slipped the ring onto Roxas's hand. He got over and went to sleep next to him. Once Axel woke up Roxas wasn't next to him anymore. A note rested where he was sleeping last night. It read:

_Dear Axel,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't be there with you when you woke up, my mother was shot and died. I'm back at my home with my brother Sora. I'm sorry I passed out last night when you asked me to marry you, its just it got to my head. Anyway I love you a lot and in case you didn't get it last night. I do._

_Love Roxas,_

_By the way, the ring is beautiful._

Axel got up and left the famous hotel and headed back to Roxas's house. When he got there he saw Roxas and Sora lying down on the hot cement. They looked up into the blue sky, which always reminded Axel and Riku of the twin brother's eyes. Axel ran over and got on the ground next to his fiancé. "Look I'm so sorry." Axel said looking over at Roxas.

"Its fine, they said she was going to die anyway. She had cancer it just was never as bad. She kept it from us so that we wouldn't be upset most of the time." A tear ran down Roxas's cheek. Axel whipped it off before it made it to the ground. He moved in and gave Roxas a kiss. Riku drove up in his convertible. "Are you feeling a little better babe?" Riku said and started walking over to Sora. Sora got up and quickly ran over. He wrapped his arms around Riku. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do now." Sora said not letting go of Riku.

"So why are you two looking up into the sky?" Riku said as Sora got back next to his brother. "Our mother once told us, when we were young, that if some things on our mind to look up to the sky and she'll help. She thought that our eyes looked like the sky. When my dad died we came out to this very same spot and started thinking into the pretty blue sky." Sora said looking up at Riku. Riku got down and rested next to Sora. He looked up into the sky with the other three. The clouds almost seemed to make a heart in the sky.


End file.
